A Day at the Festival
by Trusx
Summary: Casual day at the festival were Yami meets Seto and things happen... Things... OOC & OC ONESHOT Yaoi SetoxYami Based on a real story


**Today is Sunday June 7 2009**

This actually happened a few hours ago. I just had to get it out of me.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, sexual implications, one-shot.

**A DAY AT THE FESTIVAL**

It's around 2 pm; the sun is shinning down at my school and I just arrived at the festival. The first person I see is my Japanese teacher, Shinomura-sensei, she says hi to me and I run to her. She is talking with someone, her friend, don't remember her name. My teacher tells me in Japanese to tell her my name, and I say "Yami desu." I'm Yami. Then my teacher tells me to tell her my age, and I do. "Juu… roku sai desu." I'm 16 years old.

We kept on talking just a little bit, but then I saw other familiar faces and run to them. I spot Kohakura-sensei cooking up some meat sandwiches. Oh I forgot to tell you, this is no ordinary school, this is my Japanese school; I already know English and Spanish in a 99.9%, so why not start learning a new language? I chose Japanese and I've been going to this school for 5 semesters. I'm happy here.

After roaming around for about five minutes I bumped into Seto. He's my conversation teacher. He has no teaching certificate but being there and talking to us in Japanese is his social work for High School. He just came back from Japan, and previously studied Japanese in this school. I kind of admire him, he is only one year older than me and he already talks like a native Japanese.

"Hi."

"Hello."

We greet each other, and he tells me what's been happening around. Some of the girls in first semester danced _Hare Hare Yukai_ from _Haruhi Suzumiya no Juutsu_ and everyone cheered for them. While talking about who was inside Joey ran into us with his little sister, Serenity. When a guy told us if we could move because we were standing almost above their table, we moved.

We all went inside to talk to another one of our friends, Tamara, my classmate. She's a great artist and copies the manga/anime style perfectly. With her friend, they are both at the manga stand, where they rent manga and draw you any character or characters for a good price.

People joined and we all talked about anime, School Days, Naruto and Japan. He, we are what they call anime freaks, or what we call ourselves, otaku. "There are only two types of otaku, the one that love Naruto, or the one who hates it." Seto said.

"You can't be in between." Mokuba, Seto's 13 year old little brother and also a student here, complemented. "You know what I hate, people who only watch Naruto and say they are otaku. They aren't."

"Yeah, you at least have to see one of each genre. Death Note, Ouran High School, Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and more." I said as an experienced, yet not a veteran otaku.

"You know Serenity; if you studied Japanese you would have a great accent." Seto commented because he saw how she acted.

"My family doesn't have enough money to send us both me and my brother to Japanese classes, so they only send him!" She had an outburst.

"Why?" And talking about drama… "Why every time I say something good or bad, the person responds to me in and annoyed way. If I say, _how you've been doing? _They will answer, _why do you fucking care how I've been doing!_ I don't get it, I'm nice to people and they answer me in a bad manner…" With different voices and all, he reenacts his situation.

After a while, Joey got hungry, and with his little sister, he goes to buy some food. Mokuba went of with his friend, Valerie, and Seto and I continued to talk; soon after Seto told me he was thirsty so we went to buy a drink. While standing in line, Mokuba called. "Hey Seto! Mom told me to tell you that there is some Teriyaki left, want it?"

"Sure, I'll be there in just a while. I'll just buy a bottled water." Seto said in his usual calm voice.

Mokuba ran of in his usual peppy self and soon after Seto joined his family.

I went around and saw Shinomura-sensei writing Shodo, the Japanese calligraphy that equals the cursive over here, and made her company. She's been doing so for quite some time and I love how she writes, she has a beautiful handwriting and she's a great teacher. While she wrote _Hope _for one of her customers, someone snuck from behind a poked my sides. I turned around and there he was, Seto, with his grin.

"Ah! Don't do that!" I complained.

"Why not?

"I hate it when people snuck from behind." Seto smiles and takes out a small blue lip balm, and while he applies it to his lips, "Why are you putting it on?"

"I have dry lips; besides, I put it on for the girls to kiss me." I laughed. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No." I say in between laughs. Even though I did believe him, I just had to deny it; I wanted to see how he reacted.

"Oh you don't?" He was kind of surprised to hear that.

"No I don't." After saying that I glanced to my left and Serenity was there with ice cream… "God." I wasn't expecting her to be there, much less for her to be so close to me.

"What you doing?" Joey casually joined in with a big plate with ice cream… well I used to be ice cream.

People joined in and as quickly as they did, they went off. After some boredom and a weird talk about Twix and Valerie's magical purse with candy included, we decided to go to the nearest convenience store, but in the way, something caught our eyes. Six water balloons for a dollar. Someone had to put his head through a hole in a big tall plank and let everyone, or at least the ones who had a water balloon, hit him and get soaked.

No one wanted that part, so we democratically selected Joey. With Seto's help, we got him in place, but when he were buying the balloons, he escaped, but the dumb ass showed his face and with the collaboration from everyone, including Mokuba and Serenity, his own sister, we got him in place again.

The first throw was a failure. It hit the plank, went down to the ground and broke. The second one was funny. It went right through a hole between the hole and Joey's face and it hit Seto's right arm. It was all in good game so he didn't get mad. And the third one was successful. It hit him right in the face. Poor Joey, because we wanted to, he didn't put on a plastic so that his clothes wouldn't get soaked. He took about 2 other more hits.

Immediately came the hug session from Joey and Seto; they wanted to dry themselves with our dry clothes; and as Joey dried himself on Seto, me, a yaoi supporter, told Joey, the other yaoi supporter, to hug him from in front, because it would look more _convincing_. And as he was going to do so, Seto dragged me into their hug and my head got stuck in between them with only one foot as balance. I felt down, on purpose though, that was the only way out.

More balloon throwing continued and when there were no more volunteers, like there was ever one, they wanted to put me in, but for my luck, Bakura arrived at the festival. He is also my classmate, really annoying yet cool to be with classmate.

That must have been scary; you arrive at a festival, thinking your friends will greet you with great pleasure, and when you come in they all want you to go up on the game to _take a picture_, but he isn't dumb, so when he saw the opportunity, he ran off to hide. He wasn't going to let himself get wet with balloons.

As other people deliberately went up, Seto and I watched, and slowly he wrapped a hand around my waist. At first I thought he wanted to get me wet, but his shirt was dried, so why hug me? Didn't really get why, but I went with the flow, and besides, it felt good.

It wasn't long before he whispered to me. "Come on, let's go to the store." I innocently said okay, but when we got a little far from the place, he once again wrapped his arm around me and shyly I complied. When we got to the end of the road he told me if I knew any good place to be alone, and I told him, yes, behind the restaurant there was a pathway with not many people on it. I guided him there, and all the way, he was holding me from the waist. When we were just a street light away, he took out his lip balm and put it on.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and I knew what he meant.

"Fine." I said with a low voice. Unfortunately, my peppy self goes away when it comes to something serious, and if combined with a love situation I become cold.

We got to the place and two guys were talking in a bench, but that was the middle art of the place, the left side is practically lonely. We walked a little bit more, and he dragged me behind a metal box. I knew what he was going to do, and I wasn't going to stop him, well, not at first.

Before approaching me, I sensed him nervous; he actually whispered to himself _Dear God_ before kissing me. He grabbed my chin, pulled it up and kissed me. I kissed him back… Why? Well… Huh… It's complicated, so complicated, I don't understand it myself.

After gentle kisses, he sat down and I sat beside him. He grabbed me from my nape and pulled me over for more kisses. Here we got more serious; I had a taste of his tongue, but no more than that. But the serious part wasn't that, it was his wandering hand that went in my shirt, grabbed my nipple and fondled it. I didn't mind really, not until he want down and was about to take my shirt off.

"No." I told him.

"Why not?" He replied back.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

I was glad he respected me, in a way, however later on, he just will keep insisting.

He grabbed me and slid down to the floor, but we got stuck because of the little space. We stared at each other and he told me. "You look beautiful from this position." And timidly, I hid my face in between my hair and shook my head…

Thing after thing happened. I got to taste his tongue for good, and he got to thrust his hips, of course, with clothes on, I never did let him take anything of… besides somehow unbuttoning my shirt without me noticing. We went to other places to be alone; the underground parking lot did not work, it had too much light; the stairs in some office didn't work either, someone caught us; and that place we went first, was way to public. He wanted to go into the restaurants bathroom but no way, I knew that if we went there, he would have gone far. "I'll be gentle with you." He said with and experience tone of voice. Yet again I said, "No." Kind of like my magic word. No.

4:09, that's what my cell phone said. I had to meet my mom at my grandma's house two blocks away from my school at 4 pm. I told him I was running late, but persistent, Seto said to stay some more time here. After 5 minutes of pushing him around, getting hyperactive and moving my hips out of the blue in a way that pleasured him, I got him up and we went back to the school festival.

We were wondering if his parents and brother would have gotten worried of him, but he said that if they had, they would have called… That is true but, when we got there, Mokuba was desperate to know where his brother went. He asked me and I answered that we went to the book store near the restaurant to see some manga. Mokuba ran worried to his brother; his family was really worried about him.

When I went in, I was walking to a stand, when out of nowhere Bakura came running to hug me. I got scared.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why?"

"Where were you?!" He didn't answer.

"I was with Seto at the book store."

"Ah! God!"

"Just spit it out!" Hideki, Tamara's younger brother and a fellow classmate, got into the conversation.

"What?" I replied narrowing my brows down to make a puzzled expression.

"Just kidding. Hi." That was a sudden change of atmosphere.

"I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Did anything happen to you? Are you fine?" He repeated it over again so worried about me.

"You two should date." Yet another one of his random comments.

"I already have a girlfriend." Bakura answers at the same time I say "What?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that I briefly talked to Jose (Bakura), and then went to my grandma's house. I wanted to talk to Mario (Seto), about that episode, but I heard that he was going to get scold by her parents, or mom. My next Japanese class is next Saturday, and I don't know what to do… But I don't feel nervous… Yet…

Thank you for listing out everyone!


End file.
